1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device that measures a myoelectric potential, and particularly relates to a myoelectric potential measurement device provided with an annular electrode unit having a plurality of electrodes that come into contact with an arm of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface device in which myoelectric potentials are used is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-287869. This user interface device uses information obtained from myoelectric potential sensors to recognize a movement, and operates a device corresponding to the recognized movement. By interpreting the information of a plurality of myoelectric potential sensors as a spatial distribution, the user interface device takes with the rotational displacement of a device attached to a wrist into consideration when recognizing myoelectric potentials.